High speed railway train units and urban railway vehicles have been widely used with the rapid development of rail traffic in our country. As the speed of the vehicles increases ceaselessly, in order to guarantee the safety of the railway transportation, stricter requirements on various performances of the vehicles are proposed, and in order to meet the demand of the development of rail traffic, better understand various performances of the vehicles and guarantee the quality of the vehicles produced, tests for various performance indexes of the vehicles are required, therefore, developing a test bed capable of testing various performance indexes of a tested vehicle comprehensively is significant for promoting the development of railway industry.